vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shirabe Tsukuyomi
|-|Shirabe Tsukuyomi= |-|Shul Shagana= |-|X-Drive= |-|Ignite Module= Summary Shirabe Tsukuyomi (月読 調 Tsukuyomi Shirabe) is one of the six main characters of the Senki Zesshō Symphogear series. Introduced as an antagonist in GX, Shirabe later becomes one of the six protagonists of the series. She is a Symphogear user and wields the Shul Shagana relic. She is also the latest reincarnation of Finé. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-C, at least Low 5-B with X-Drive | 5-B, higher with Ignite Module, High 4-C with X-Drive | 4-A, possibly 3-C, higher with Ignite Module Name: Shirabe Tsukuyomi Origin: Senki Zesshou Symphogear Gender: Female Age: 15 by GX and AXZ Classification: Symphogear user, member of S.O.N.G, Descendant and former reincarnation of Finé Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Flight, Transformation, Sound Manipulation, Statistics Amplification with X-Drive and Ignite Module, Non-Physical Interaction, Weapon Creation, Forcefield Creation with Asgard, Resistance to Absolute Zero (Survived temperatures far below the normal limit of the thermodynamic scale) Attack Potency: Moon level (Can fight against the main cast), at least Small Planet level with X-Drive (The girls were capable of destroying the Nephilim right before it gained enough power to evaporate the Earth) | Planet level, higher with Ignite Module, Large Star level with X-Drive (The girls defeated Carol Malus Dienheim, who created an explosion comparable to a supernova) | Multi-Solar System level, possibly Galaxy level '''(Fought against and defeated Alca-Noise that were capable of creating their own pocket dimensions fit with their own stars, planets, nebulas , and possibly galaxies. Fought against Adam Weishaupt, who single-handedly absorbed all the divine energy from the constellation of Orion), '''higher with Ignite Module Speed: Likely FTL (Can keep up with the likes of Hibiki) | FTL (Much stronger by the end of the season) | At least FTL (Much stronger by the end of the season) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Managed to lift an airplane with some help from Kirika) Striking Strength: Moon Class (Can harm the main cast), at least Small Planet Class with X-Drive (Pierced through Nephilim with the other girls) | Planet Class, higher with Ignite Module, Large Star Class with X-Drive | Multi-Solar System Class, Possibly Galactic, higher with Ignite Module Durability: Moon level, at least Small Planet level with X-Drive | Planet level, higher with Ignite Module, Large Star level in X-Drive | Multi-Solar System level, possibly Galaxy level (Tanked blows from Adam Weishaupt), higher with Ignite Module Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with yo-yos, varies meters with buzzsaws Standard Equipment: *'Symphogear:' A powerful armor made of pieces from prehistoric relics, used initially to fight the Noise. They activate when the user sings the sacred words to harmonize with the relic. *'Shul Shagana:' Is the Symphogear that was given to Shirabe during the time she was in the White Orphanage as a Receptor Children. Its equipment is primarily the use of buzzsaws (By season 3, she uses yo-yos). **'Armed Gear:' Powerful weapons manifested by the Symphogear, which can take many forms based on the properties of each Gear. In the beginning, her Armed Gear took the form of multiple buzzsaw discs in different parts of her that she could launch towards her enemies. By the third season, her arsenal is augmented with a pair of razor yo-yos. Intelligence: At least average. Weaknesses: She needs to rely on the use of LiNKER to use her Symphogear without harming herself, and even then, it is very stressful for her. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shul Shagana: *'α Style 100 Rebirths:' Varies from small saw discs that are fired from Shirabe's compartments. *'γ Style Infinite Firewheels:' Shirabe's compartments unfold into a pair of waldo arms each ending in one massive buzzsaw capable of being used as a shield. These buzz saws can be launched as much larger versions of α Style 100 Rebirths' projectile. **'Reverse γ Style Reckless Infinite Strike:' A doubled version of Gamma Style Infinite Firewheels, with each compartment splitting into two so that Shirabe can wield four buzzsaws at the same time. *'Extreme Σ Style Lunar Eclipse:' Both of Shul Shugana's large buzzsaws combine into a large monowheel vehicle which Shirabe can use for transportation, or in some occasions ride into an opponent. **'Extreme Σ Style Forbidden Moon Ring:' This attack is basically identical to Extreme Σ Style Lunar Eclipse. *'Emergency Φ Style Twin Moon Karma:' Each of Shul Shugana's large buzz saws transforms into a helicopter rotor which arranges themselves to place one above and one below a companion, providing protection as well as allowing her to fly and use herself as a possible ramming weapon. *'Final Ω Style: Dystopia:' Only usable in her X-Drive mode, this attack transforms Shul Shugana's armor into a giant robot armed with buzzsaw arms and bladed ears. *'Δ Style Charming Accelkiller:' She spins at really high speed, and the skirt on her armor becomes a buzzsaw. *'β Style Super Saw Slash:' She combines her two yo-yos into a massive buzzsaw that she can use to attack her opponent from some distance. *'Asgard:' Due to being a descendant of Finé, Shirabe can summon pink shields that can deflect almost anything. This ability was likely lost after Finé decides to not reincarnate again. *'Superb Song:' A song performed by a Symphogear user who unleashes the power of the Symphogear in a strong attack. However, even small amounts of discord between the user and her Symphogear can cause serious damage to the user's body. Transformations: *'Ignite Module:' The Power Up resulting from the Ignite Project. It's essentially a way to take advantage of the Berserk Mode without losing control of oneself. It has three levels of activation: **'Nigreda:' The first activation has the lowest amount of increased power, but has a longer amount of operation time. **'Albedo:' The second activation grants higher power, but less operation time is available. **'Rubedo:' The third activation has the highest output, but the rate at which it drains the timer causes it to be highly impractical. *'X-Drive:' This mode is hidden in the gears under 3001655722 locks, and it can only be unlocked when it obtains a high level of phonic gain. In this state, all Symphogears users, regardless of their normal capabilities, are able to fly and survive in space, and also gain telepathy between each other. All their stats get a massive boost, including the manifestation of their Armed Gears. Key: SZS G | SZS GX | SZS AXZ Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Senki Zesshou Symphogear Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Magical Girls Category:Armored Characters Category:Mecha Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Sound Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Yo-yo Users Category:Orphans Category:Schoolgirls Category:Antagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Tier 3